<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners in crime by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732376">Partners in crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty five year old Freddie is a little,his daddy's Brian and George take care of him,making sure he doesn't cause trouble.Freddie is cheeky when it comes to misbehaving,he draws on the walls,makes a mess.he does get spanked,punished with time out,no paci for a night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury/George Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners in crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>They live in San Antonio,Texas</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CAST:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie Mercury(little):Twenty five</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian May(freddies daddy):27</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>George michael(Freddies daddy):28</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Roger taylor (Freddies nanny):30<br/></em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Twenty five year old Freddie is a little,his daddy's Brian and George take care of him,making sure he doesn't cause trouble.Freddie is cheeky when it comes to misbehaving,he draws on the walls,makes a mess.he does get spanked,punished with time out,no paci for a night.  <br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>.............</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>November 12th 1990,Monday</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Twenty five.I'm Transgender too,Female to male.I'm a little,my daddies,Brian and George take care of me,make sure i don't misbehave when i do,i get cheeky.i draw on the walls,will do anything to get in trouble when they're not around.They are dentists....My nanny,Roger doesn't care what i do,stops me from ruining brian's 'PERFECT WALLS!' as he calls them.I use a paci,crib,diapers,</p><p>"Good Morning,baby",i heard daddy(Brian) say"Daddy!",i yawn."Upsie?",i ask"baby",he warned"P'ease?",i ask from behind my bear Pacifier.he lifts me by the armpits,"you're hyper this morning",he chuckled.Dada(George) came in,"Morning lion",he says"Dada!"i squeal.</p><p>they're both older than me,"you wanna see Roger today?",daddy asked"Wog!"i squeal once more,"you wanna see Roger?",dada asked"Woger!",i squeal.daddy sat me in my highchair,"If you eat your fruit,you can have waffles",dada says."otay",i smile,"paci",daddy took it from me,causing me to pout.i got my hair ruffled,"eat up Little lion",daddy tells me.</p><p>"mm nuh",i pout."Freddie",dada warned."little one",i don't reply"baby bear",daddy says,i pouted."Kissie?",i ask"p'ease?",i ask.daddy gave me a kiss on the lips,"tank you",i smile,finishing my fruit."Daddy,dada!I finish!",i say"already?",daddy asked."yeth!",i giggle</p><p>"where did it all go?",dada asked."My tummy!",i smile."upsies daddy?P'ease",i ask.he scoops me into his arms,"paci p'ease?",i ask"okay since you asked nicely",i got it.snuggling into daddy's warm embrace,"baby,Roger's here",dada says"Wog!",i squeal,running to him."hey monster",Roger tickled my tummy.i giggle,"did you miss me?",he asked"Yeth!",i giggle</p><p>"we've got work now,be good Freddie bear",daddy cooed."yes daddy",he tickled under my chin.i giggle softly,"be good baby,no being cheeky",dada warned"i wont dada".i say."kissie?",i ask,they smooch my cheeks.I squealed"Daddy!",i whine."bye darling",daddy and dada say. </p><p>they left for work,i grab my teether toy.teddy bear,blankie.sat in the living room,"Freddie?do you want your sippy?",Roger asked"yes p'ease",i smile"good boy,using your manners",he cooed,i blushed hard."do you want juice?",i nodded"yes p'ease Wog!",i giggle,he hands it to me,kissing my head.I walk to my room,tried to reach the high shelf.I wanted my fluffy teddy bear,i fell....right onto my arm.</p><p>"Freddie?!",roger calls.i was crying in pain,"what happened?",he asked."Fell",i point to the shelf with my good arm,my right arm."which arm does it hurt?",he asked"mm left wog",i sniffle,he picked me up."i'm gonna call your daddy and dada,okay?",i nodded.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Roger,</b>Brian)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"hey Brian,Freddies fell and possible broken his left arm"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"you need to come home,he wants you so bad"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"okay,im on my way home,get ice to decrease the </em>
  <em>swelling,keep his arm elevated in one of my hoodies,use the hood to keep his arm in place"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"okay"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"daddy's on his way home,okay?",Roger says,i nodded.i saw him go into daddy's room,come out with a hoodie.he used it to deal with my arm,"Wog,it hurts!",i cry"i know lion",he says."does daddy keep painkillers?",i nodded."come on,i'll give you some and maybe a cookie",he says."cookie!",i say.he gave me one,"will you take the painkillers?",he asked."wes woger",i say."i know it hurts,nobody likes being in pain",he stroked my cheek"open up for me",he gave me two spoonfuls of the painkiller.</p><p>I heard daddy's car pull up into the drive,"baby bear?!",daddy"Daddy!",i cried."we need to get to the hospital now",daddy says.I was crying,"Carry",i whimper.daddy picked me up,shushing me,cooing to me."i know it hurts Angel cakes",daddy says."why were you climbing in the first place?",he asked"Teddy",i sniffle."dada and i wont punish you this time,okay?",i nodded."good boy",he cooed.</p><p>.I love it when they baby me in little space,"Daddy,it hurts",i say"i know baby,we're almost there",he cooed."you shouldn't of been climbing up there in the first place",he scolds lightly,i hung my head down in shame."i'm not angry",he says."Pwomise daddy?",i ask"yes baby",he says.</p><p>we pulled up to the hospital,"daddy carry?",i ask"how do we ask?"he gave me the raised eyebrow"p'ease daddy?",i ask again.he picked me up,Roger came with us."Lion"dada"Dada",i sniffle"what happened?",he asked"fell",i pout."he was trying to get his teddy,he fell,probably broke his left arm",Roger says.i nodded</p><p>Daddy signed me in.I took their last names."Freddie May?",the nurse called."come on lion cub",dada says.daddy kissed my cheek,They told them what happened,i'm Twenty five."it'll have to be X Rayed first",The nurse tells us.i was sent up to X ray with dada,i got my arm X Rayed. </p><p>"I know you're sore",he cooed.We walked back to the exam room,the pain was getting worse.i rest my head against daddy's shoulder."what's up?",he asked"fucking hurts",i hiss.he passed me my stress ball,i use my right hand.The doctor walked in with the X Ray results,"well,it is broken,it'll have to be pulled back into place and casted",he says,i whimper.</p><p>i squeezed the heck out of my stress ball,It was pulled back into place and casted.i have to wear a sling,Roger had gone home already."baby,did you slip?",Brian asked"No,not really in the mood to feel little",i say.</p><p>"i broke my fucking arm!",i say."calm down",Brian says"don't tell me to calm down",i snap."Freddie,calm down now",he used his daddy tone."i'm not in the mood,i'm in pain,my whole fucking body hurts",i sigh."tell you what love?i'll set up the fire,blankets,hot chocolate with a movie,take your mind off it",George suggests,i gave in.</p><p>We got home,i changed into a hoodie,jogging bottoms."hey",Brian smiled."fuck off",i say.I ruffled my hair,"how's the pain?",George asked"fucking worse,",i whimper."its my own fault",i say."yes it is",Brian teased"I know,don't rub it in",i say."you know when i'm little space i can't help the things i do",i say.</p><p>i was restless,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 13th 1990,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I hadn't slept all night,blame the pain and my restlessness.I talk to a psychiatrist,i'm trying to see if i have ADHD or i'm Autistic.Its hard to get a simple diagnosis."Freddie?why are you up early?",Brian asked."couldn't sleep,i'm restless,the pain is killing me",i say.My phone buzzed,</p><p>
  <em><b>(Dr Callahan,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"hey Freddie,i got your Diagnosis"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"yeah,looking over your listed symptoms,you have ADHD,im sending a prescription to the pharmacy"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"okay,thanks TC"</em>
</p><p>We live in San Antonio,Texas."baby,",George."what",i whine"who were you on the phone to?",he asked"Nobody",i lied"don't lie to me",he used his daddy tone."My psychiatrist",i admitted"why?",Brian asks,i'm hanging over the bed upside down."i got diagnosed with ADHD",i say"explains why you're hyper half the time and restless ",he says,tickling my tummy"Daddy!",shit.</p><p>i sat up,they tickle my tummy."stop it",i giggle.."someone needs tickle treatment",dada teased,lifting my hoodie,minding my arm.he blew a big raspberry right onto my belly button"Dada No!",i squealed with giggles.</p><p>"coochie coochie coo",Daddy tickled me more.After an hour of torture,they stopped.I sat up"Kissie p'ease?",i ask from behind my blue paci."okay since you asked nicely",dada says.I got a kiss"Daddy kissie?",i ask.he does.keeping me in his arms,"wuv you daddy",i say"i love you too baby bear",he says."snuggles!",i squeal."ask me nicely",he booped my nose"p'ease!",i pout.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Six months later,May 13th 1991,Monday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I got my cast off,yesterday.I'm back to being a brat,I tipped over daddy's glass vase.Giggling about it,"baby bear!",daddy roared."get your tooshie back here!",he calls"Nuh daddy!",i say.</p><p>"oh yes",dada says.hauling me over his shoulder,i punched his back."Stop it",he warned"Nuh!",i say.i was put over daddy's lap,"i'm going to spank you",he says."No daddy!",i whine.he shut me up with a slap to my tooshie,he pulled down my diaper."Daddy",i whine."hush",he says.he spanked me with the hairbrush,the hard wooden hairbrush."Daddy!"i cried"hush Freddie",he says.i got forty spanks.</p><p>I was crying,i felt dada rub lotion on my sore tooshie."lion?can you sit up for me?",daddy asked"hurts daddy",i sniffle,he lifts me up by the armpits.Sitting me on his lap,"you earned yourself the punishment",he says."yeth daddy",i sniffle.he rocks me gently,"Daddy paci",i yawn."you need a nap mister",dada says"No nap!",i say"yes nap,or does the tickle monster have to come out",he wiggles his fingers on my tummy.i giggle.</p><p>he lifts my shirt,picking up a fluffy feather.he tickled my belly button,i squeal."you need a diaper change",he says.daddy whisked me up in his arms,laying me down on the change table in my room.he undid my diaper,wiping my tooshie.i watched as daddy put powder on my bottom"Daddy it tickles!",i giggle."maybe you need punishing then",he says."you wanna play?",he asked"yes daddy!",i say.he lay me on the big boy bed!</p><p>"arms up",i do,he clicked handcuffs around my wrists"Daddy",i say"shh baby",he cooed,dada walked in"someone's been naughty",he says.dada picks up a feather,"you don't have to ask to cum tonight",they coo"yes daddy",i say.dada traces the feather around my clit,i moaned."does baby like that?",he asked."yes dada!",i squeal.daddy picks up a white fluffy feather boa,running it across my tummy,i giggle cutely"awe,i love your giggles",he cooed.</p><p>"tickle tickle tickle",he tickled my armpits with it,tickled my neck,sides,tummy,pussy,thighs,feet.</p><p>They untied me,dressed me in a diaper,hoodie and jogging bottoms."Daddy snuggles!",i squeal,he lands a hard ticklish raspberry to my tummy,i squealed.I snuggle into daddy's arms,"what's wrong baby bear?",he asked"Sick",i mutter.he put his hand on my forehead"you feel fine",he says.</p><p>he put me in my crib,"hands please",he says,he put mittens on my hands"daddy",i whine"hush it Freddie,this is part of your punishment,they wont come off",he says. "No fair daddy",i pout"brat",he chuckled,i pouted.I yawned"have a nap baby",he says"Not tired",i argue"yes you are",he says.</p><p>he stroked my hair,"you need a nap,i'm sure you don't want to be cranky later",he cooed.I gave in,he tucked me in.kissed my forehead"G'night baby bear",he cooed"Night daddy,wuv you",i giggle"i love you too",he smiled,passing me my teddy."tank you daddy",i yawn"Goodnight cuddle bug",dada says"night dada",i smile.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">May 14th 1991,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I got myself out of the crib,walked to the bathroom"damn,i look like shit",i muttered.I felt like i was going to be sick,i puked into the toilet before washing out my mouth.Brushed my teeth,stumbled downstairs."Morning",Roger says"shut up",i groan.I grabbed a bottle of Vodka,poured it into a tea.drank it"you look like shit",he says"i know,shut up",i say.</p><p>Brian and George came down,"you look like shit",they says"Shut up",i groan."and no i didn't get drunk",i say."i don't know what happened",i say."face me",Brian says,i wasn't bothered."you're sick,that's why you look like shit",he says,i flipped him off.</p><p>"baby bear?do you want daddy's cuddles?",Brian tried to make me slip."No",i say"don't make me tickle you",he wiggled his fingers towards me.I felt him lightly tickling my armpits,i squirmed to avoid it.</p><p>"St stop tickling me",i say."hold his arms up!"Brian calls."No!",i say.i felt Roger pull my arms up,Brian started tickling my armpits hard and fast.i kicked and squirmed."St stop!I i can't breathe",i say.Brian stops,"you asshole",i pant.he ruffled my hair."you feeling okay?",he asked"yeah,just a little faint",i say.</p><p>"i'll be okay",i say."baby bear",he warned."I'm okay",i lied."baby bear",George warned this time.I walk to the bedroom,My head is spinning.black dots were invading my vision.soon enough i passed out,</p><p>I was out for what?an hour,two at most."baby",i hear Brian say"hey you",he says"how're you feeling?",he asked"Weird,floaty",i say."you had a panic attack,you weren't aware",he says.he strokes my cheek,"baby boy,do you want daddy cuddles?",he asked"yeth daddy",i slipped... </p><p>We cuddled on the big boy bed!</p><p>"Stowry?",i ask behind my Prince paci,i have a lot of paci's.</p><p>"okay baby",daddy says,wrapping his arm around me.He read to me,i fell asleep."Goodnight baby",daddy cooed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">May fifteenth 1991,Wednesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"baby,wakey wakey",i hear daddy say"Morning daddy",i smile tiredly"someone's had an accident",he says.he changed my diaper,"My diaper baby,so cute",dada cooed."dada!",i squeal,he kissed my tummy making me blush and giggle."do you want breakfast?",he asked"yes p'ease daddy!",i say."good boy,for using your manners",he says.</p><p>///////////</p><p>
  <b>one part book only</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>